


on a fucking screen

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Derek Tries, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Having this now. The face of the boy he loved in a screen. With emotions so clear in his wavering voice. With a glint of feelings he couldn’t properly name on his big doe-like brown eyes. The way his jaw set in a gesture that he knew from many fights and was supposed to help collect himself.Having this.Now.On a fucking screen.





	on a fucking screen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "in which stiles decides the best way to confess his love to derek is from 1000 miles away with a video message sent to derek’s email"
> 
> And this awesome gifset: http://fucklinski.tumblr.com/post/76689909865/teen-wolf-futureficau-in-which-stiles-decides
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd and messy as fuck.  
> Because that seems to be my signature for everything I do.
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

 

At first, Derek is perplexed.

It’s not that he didn’t see it coming. Because he did. But in some years from now, when things got settled. When Stiles’ college experience wasn’t an obstacle. When he got to patch the broken pieces of his soul together - Peige, the fire, Kate, Laura, the loneliness, Peter, Jennifer, and on, and on. When he got to be a better self.

And he would be the one saying it first. The _‘i love you’_ part, it is. Probably not so clean. A bit of a grumble. Maybe huffing or growling, if he gave the chance to Stiles of getting under his skin. He still got problems managing words eloquently. He still was a bit emotionally constipated. A bit inept in the heart-to-heart situations. But he would be the one saying it, nonethenless.

So having this now. The face of the boy he loved on a screen. With emotions so clear in his wavering voice. With a glint of feelings he couldn’t properly name on his big doe-like brown eyes. The way his jaw sets in a gesture that he knew from many fights and was supposed to help collect himself.

Having this.

Now.

On a fucking screen.

And he was there.

Perplexed. Awaiting for something to pop the bubble. For Stiles to jump from any corner of the flat and tell him it was a joke.

No, that wasn’t true.

The way he searched for flailing hands, jumping legs and fidgety limbs. How he strained his ears searching for a ragged breath or a rabbit-like beating heart. The smell of anxiety, of excitement, of arousal. Even his usual sweet smell, a mixture of cinnamon and earth. Anything that could tell his senses this was real, it wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

But he just had a damn video on a fucking screen.

And that was it.

Derek growled and pulled his hair. He wasn’t going to be stoic now. He couldn’t be. Not now.

He paced back and fort some minutes. The gears in his head working, figuring things out. What exactly, he wasn’t sure. Maybe everything. Maybe nothing. Something snapped on his mind. Suddenly there wasn’t time, it was too close and too far, too soon and too late. He growled again and muttered half-hearted insults under his breath. Stupid kid with his stupid ideas than always stupidily work.

The pacing stopped. He saw himself shutting close the laptop before he though about doing it. He yanked the keys of his car from over the kitchen table. He stormed out of the flat without even glancing back. Be damn if the door didn’t cose correctly. How he looked - ragged, bag under his eyes, hair dirty, probably way too homely to be outdoors. Damn the boy who thought spatting feelings over a camera and sending them online was the best decision he could take. Damn himself for not doing it earlier in life.

Damn it all.

Cause he was going yo get him now. And do things the proper way. The way they should have been. Not with a video that sounded apologetic. Not with a lingering feeling inside his chest.

That wasn’t it.


End file.
